


Joebe? Phoey?

by thedeathdeelers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: A little Drabble that includes a little jeremy shada quirk being presented by reggie, Drabble, Family Fluff, Found Family, Funny, Gen, Not beta, alright i still suck at tags, in honour of said himbo’s actor’s birthday, jatp drabble, just a fun little 5 minute thing that includes our favourite himbo, let me know if you figure out how i know this specific detail, we die like sunset curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: Ray just wants some peace and quiet, but he doesn’t seem to understand the importance of ship warsorJulie and Reggie shout at each other while Ray has no idea what’s happening
Relationships: Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Joebe? Phoey?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you know where I got the little Jeremy tidbit from 🤪
> 
> In honour of mr Shada’s birthday; enjoy!
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedeathdeelers

“Mija, why all the shouting?”

Ray had just come home from a very long day of shoots, and was hoping for at least a little bit of quiet when he got home. What was he thinking?

“Reggie just told me he ships Joey and Phoebe! I’m trying to knock some sense into him.”

Before Ray could even form a coherent reply in his head, his daughter was already speaking again, but not to him.

“Mike is the perfect guy for Phoebe; Joey never would have fully appreciated her!” He could hear the exasperation in her voice, see the twitch in her arms as she tried to control her reactions. Ray in turn tried to keep his smile under control.

He saw his daughter rolling her eyes towards the empty space on the sofa next to her, in reply to whatever was being said.

“You dying before they introduced Mike to the show isn’t relevant to this conversation. I wasn’t even born when the show was airing, so we’re on equal footing here. Somewhat.”

“Mija! Manners!” He could excuse some silly back and forth, but he raised her better than that. No disrespecting the dead in this household (maybe especially in _this_ household?)

Julie looked back at her father, only to have her rolling her eyes at him as well (teenagers and their eye rolling, it was a constant feature).

“Dad, Reggie’s been milking that excuse for long enough.” She turned her head back to what Ray assumed was where Reggie was sitting, jabbing her finger at him. “Can’t use that on me anymore. I’ve known you too long - I can no longer be guilt-tripped.”

Ray thought her last sentence came out sounding somewhat smug.

Wait a minute. His brow furrowed. Guilt-tripping? Is that what the boys have been doing to him?

Before he could open his mouth to question his daughter, he heard her chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

Julie just shook her head.

“Reggie’s trying to pout his way out of my accusations. He doesn’t think they guilt trip us at all. Not like you giving them twelve pi-“

She stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open as her head whipped back toward Reggie.

“How can you say that! Phoebe would never, and Joey was always too focused on his career anyway!”

“Mija, what did I give them? What are you talking about?”

But his daughter was too focused on her argument with the invisible boy beside her, and Ray had an inkling that whatever Reggie was now saying, was purely to distract Julie from ratting them out to her father.

He’ll let it slide this time. Maybe ask Julie again the next time they’re alone. His head always started to hurt whenever he tried to keep up with their one-sided conversations.

He walked away from (what he assumed to be) a bickering pair, rubbing at his temples. He headed straight to the stairs, planning to go to his bedroom, hoping the distance between the living room and the upstairs bedrooms might be enough for some peace.

FIN


End file.
